Tell me the truth
by a-rab
Summary: Tiva smutt and angst which in turn makes for more Tiva smutt. Old characters bought back in. Someone's life is in danger. Who's life and who is responsible? Read on and please review xx
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes all it took was a glimpse of her neck and he could feel the sensation building up from his pants. She stretched in her seat and glanced at her watch. 12:35 am. The bullpen was empty expect for the two partners sitting opposite each other, both of them finishing off paperwork after another hard day's work.

tony was so swept up in staring at the exotic beauty that he didn't realise that she was looking at him. Their eyes met.

Instead of curiosity as to why the other was staring, their eyes showed lust and attraction.

The pair had spent years of innuendo and teasing leading to the sexual tension that resides as they spend their days at work.

"Tooonnnneeehhh" her voice snaps him out his trance. 'You like what you see?'

She winks and smiles, making the very special agent opposite her take a deep breath in before he tries to answer. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He is completely struck by her seductive beauty.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to her partner, swaying her hips as she does so.

'Well Agent Dinozzo, do you like what you see?' she seats herself on his knees and waits patiently for his answer.

'what do you think zevah?'

She squirms and feels him throb underneath her.

She leans in close to him. And whispers into his ear, 'I think, that you,' she glances down 'and your body, like it very much.' She pecks him on his cheek and then promptly gets up leaving the agent confused and very aroused.

She grabs her bag and coat and head of the elevator. 'well, are you coming?' she asks him. And like an obedient schoolboy he picks up his stuff and follows her.

_A ride in the elevator with her, shit I wont be able to stop myself._

The lift doors close and he turns to face her, lets go of his bag, and grabs her by the waist. His clloused hands feel the small of my back underneath her shirt. They stare at each other until tony decides he cant handle it anymore. His lips come crashing down onto hers as they feel the passion spark between the skin.

_Bing_

The elevator doors open, and the pair let go of each other to find Agent Barnett waiting.

'David, Dinozzo, ' she says before letting them both exit and entering herself into the elevator .

A look is shared between her and Tony and ziva notices it.

It was knowing look, only two people who had intimately been together would share. There was also a hint of anger and possibly jealousy. Ziva chuckled lightly to herself

_I would never show my emotions like that stuck up bitch. _

Then all of a sudden as they walked away from the agent towards the car park, a thought enters her mind

_Did they sleep together?_

She glances at Tony who is busy trying to find his keys.

'my place or your?' he asks hoping that she would want to go back to his so he can properly seduce and woo her.

'Not tonight Tony' as she heard herself saying those words she regretted them.

_I want him, and he wants me it is inevitable, or evident or something. But did he sleep with the new agent? Why would he lie to me about it? Does he like her better than he likes me? Is she more attractive than me?_

As these thoughts were flowing through her mind, a shocked dinozzo just kept staring at her.

'I want to ask you tony, once more, did you sleep with agent Barnett?' her voice which earlier was seductive and flirty, turned sober and tony knew that she was serious.

_What do I say? If I tell her the truth she will be annoyed and angry that I lied to her before. I love her, besides Barnett was only a one time thin. She has the job I would've had that was the only attraction. _If I lie, will she catch it? Maybe if I distract her a little...

He pulled her closer, looked her in the eye and gave her a little dinozzo charm. 'No, I want you, and I have always wanted you from the day you walked into the bullpen. Your beautiful ziva and I find myself thinking about you all the time. And its not just in a sexual way, sure I want' his voice drops to a whisper ' to kiss you all over, feel your body writhe under mine, make you scream my name in ecstasy. But that's not all. I don't want a one night stand Ziva I want a relationship. Screw rule 12 I want to be with you and I Ziva I ...'

She cut him off, touched her lips to his and slid her hands up his chest. He responded and tongues found their way into each other's mouths. They gasped for air and in those few seconds of heavy breathing she muttered into his ears

'Your place'


	2. Chapter 2

He let her drive as he knew that she would get to his house maybe not in one piece but fast. He scuffles at his door and as soon as the door opens, its like his body is on automatic.

Before the door is even shut they manage to have locked their lips once again welding the soft skin together . She bit his lip slightly and he allowed her tongue entrance. He wasn't going to deny this girl of anything. He had waited years for this and he wasn't going to screw this up or at least thats what he told Big D.

Her parted mouth began to fill with his probing tongue and she let hers do the same. Both of them letting each other explore their mouths as if they were looking for something.

Desperation, intimacy and heat could be felt as the two of them kissed.

He kicked the door close and tried to shuffle her to the bedroom. It proved difficult at first, keeping them kissing and moving, but then he decided to carry her. Her arms around his neck and lips still sealed together he carried her over to the bed. He lay her down softly and began to undo his shirt. The sight of Ziva on his bed was giving him a slight head rush and she wasn't even naked yet. a flashback to their undercover mission and he just couldn't wait to get the NCIS agent out of her clothes.

She watched intently as his shirt came off. His chest hairs , his toned stomach

_Wow he must have been working up recently. How come I never noticed it before._

She wanted to feel him. On her knees, she moved towards the end of the bed and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of him. With one swift movement she removed her shirt, leaving her in a black bra and jeans.

She grabbed his neck and forced herself backwards on the bed as to bring tony along with her.

_Oomph _

He was ontop of her, she was underneath him. The clothes needed to come off.

As they started discovering each others bodies, their clothes came off. Finally thought dinozzo.

And just as he thought that, his mind went into overdrive. She was naked. Ziva David was naked. On his bed. Ziva David was naked on his bed.

He started kneading her breasts. He sucked on the right and twisted the left nipple. The dark circles started protruding showing her arousal. Suddenly Ziva became aware that Tony had still left his boxers on. With a quick move than can only be described as crazy ninja attack she turned them over with her straddling him now.

With her teeth she pulled down his boxers revealing the oh so lovely sight of his cock. She knew he had something to be proud of, but this, this was magnificent.

After visually painting the image in her mind, she slid back up andheld her entrance above him.

'enough foreplay. Take me tony'

Just as she was about to lower herself down, he stopped her. His hands gripping her waist shifted to turn her on her back.

'no! I've waited for this for too long zivah, I want this to be perfect.'

He kissed his way down her stomach, further down he went. His finger played with her dark curls.

He licked his lips as her neatly trimmed pussy stared him in the face waiting and wanting for him to start devouring. He wanted to tease her a little like she did at work. He began kissing her thighs missing her core.

Ziva was disappointed but at the same time was enjoying the sweet little contact that his lips were making.

He moaned and pushed her hips higher to his face to indicate that the teasing was done.

He immediately stuck his tongue into her pussy. Feeling the already wet and soft and creamy flesh, tony groaned which in turn made ziva moan. He lightly chuckled against her sending a new kind of vibration up her bundle of nerves. He began flicking his tongue against her clit before inserting a finger into her.

The sensation she began to feel when he inserted another finger and started moving them in and out were indescribable to the Israeli agent. She was close. He hit her g-spot several times and could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers. She screamed his name as she came and he helped her ride out her first of many orgasms with him. Once he removed his fingers, he sucked all of her juices and then kissed her.

Ziva tried to recover from the intense orgasm.

'your turn she said smugly.' Moving herself ontop of him, straddling his legs below his cock. She moved her hands till she could feel his throbbing length.

She squeezed gently and started to move her hands expertly up and down along his shaft. She kissed his tip and he exhaled deeply. Once she had him in her mouth there was no stopping her. She licked and sucked and nibbled and scratched.

'Zi –va-h!'

Then as if she could sense his need, she lifted herself and let him enter. She moaned a deep throated groan. She felt like she may tear from the sheer size of him.

She waited until she had adjusted to his size and then slid all the way down.

She cried out as she felt him push against her g-spot. She needed more. She started riding him slowly, but the poor agent couldn't take it.

He took hold of her waist and started moving her up and down to encourage her to move faster. Getting the message loud and well unclear with desire, she increased her pace.

The couple moaned and groaned. His hands around her back holding on to her, scratching her she bent down and kissed him. Feeling that he was coming close, she whispered sweet encouragements into his ear.

As he came, so did she and the pleasure was so much for her to take that she bit into his neck, while he tightly gripped her.

They both lay there, with her on top of him, still inside her. She slowly moved herself off him and lay on the side.

The pair didn't say a word while their breathing returned to normal. Her head was on his arm and her fingers were playing with his chest hair. They both fell into a deep slumber feeling more than satisfied for the night


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: in the last chapters I called Agent EJ Barrett, Barnett. Woops. :D I don't like her so I've made her out to be a complete bitch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS though when I go into dreamland I become rich and own it. But for now, not mine, only the ideas and situations are unless stated otherwise. **

Ziva David opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her bed. She then remembered last night, not that she could ever forget it, and she smiled. She turned on her side to see that there was no-one in her bed.

_Where is Tony? I usually get up really earlier than him._

She pushed back the covers and sat atop the bed. She was happy. For the first time since she came back from Somalia, she was properly happy. She got up, wearing one of Tony's expensive dress shirts and she headed to the en-suite.

She came out of the bathroom moving her hips to an imaginary tune in her head oblivious to the fact that Tony was standing there in the doorway watching her.

She heard a slight noise, and saw that it was her phone. Still swaying her hips, she read the text

'_**Hey T I take it you didn't tell her about us. Hope you had fun with the Iranian agent. EJ x'**_

_It's Israeli you idiot! Wait is there something going on between them? When I asked him... _

She realised the phone wasn't hers. She set it aside next to her phone which looked very similar. Well they were NCIS issued work phones.

_Should I confront him? But last night was so good._

She turned around still thinking. She saw him. A confused look starting to d

'Who was it?' he asked,

'No-one' her voice was hardly heard.

She walked past Tony into the living room.

'Is something wrrooonnng ...sweet cheeks?' though his question sounded less serious, there was a hint of worry.

'No Tony. Nothing is wrong' she grabbed her clothes that were strewn across the floor and entered the bathroom once more.

Tony stood outside the bathroom door more confused than ever.

'Hey Zi, did I do something wrong? I mean do you regret last night, I thought you wanted this as much as me? If this about Gibbs, then I'm sure that...' he was cut off as a fully dressed Ziva pushed past him and grabbed her stuff.

'We're going to be late for work' the annoyance showing in her voice.

'Gibbs gave us the day off.' He caught up with the clearly distressed agent and grabbed her by the arm. 'What did I do Zi?'

'More like who?'

**AN: its short I know**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: reviews please just to let me know how I'm doing **

**Also if people saw last week's NCIS 'two-faced' OMG I really don't like C.. He doesn't exist in this fan- fiction because he isn't attractive enough nor does he have a good enough reason to exist than to keep Tiva from happening. **

She pulled his hand off her arm and turned the handle of the door. Just before she left she glanced at the man who had made her scream in ecstasy the night before.

As tears began to form in her eyes she left.

She stood outside, and then realised that they had driven in her car.

_Ha with hell am I going to give him a lift. He can get a taxi, or better still he can ask that EJ to drive him in. They can do some economy saving or something like that. _

Tony stood in his doorway, watching her go. Unlike Ziva he wasn't thinking about car sharing, he was wondering what she had been talking about.

He replayed the conversation in his head.

_What did she mean when she said 'More like who?' wait a minute did she mean EJ? How would she know? _

He walked into his bedroom and his first thought was,

_This room smells like sex_.

He should really check for missed called from Gibbs or McNosey. His phone had a message on the screen. It was open.

'_**Hey T I take it you didn't tell her about us. Hope you had fun with the Iranian agent. EJ x'**_

_It's Israeli! Crap_

He joined the dots.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a coffee in his right hand and a Caf-Pow in his left. He had called Abby in as soon as the news came through. Barrett was going to be joining them permanently. He knew that she would be the most affected by the news. She didn't want anything happening to their 'family'. She certainly didn't like her style of asking questions or wanting information. She didn't have Gibbs-sense. She came at all the wrong times.

'Abbs'

He handed her the caffeine drink.

' look what I found! I was getting bored so I was looking at the cameras that McGee hooked me up to. It's really great I can pretty much look anywhere I want except for the lift and the toilets. But then who would want to look into...'

'Abby!'

'Sorry Bossman. Its Tony's car. It was here all night. I mean it could mean that he is in, but its 7am, since when does tony come in early. The only plausible conclusion is that he went home with someone else.'

She looked at the silver haired fox for some reaction but before any reaction could be read, her phone rang.

'The lab of Abby Scuito, Abby speaking... uha...Gibbs it's for you.'

Taking the phone, listening to the speaker for a few seconds he put the phone down.

'Abbs get them all down here, we got a dead Marine.'

It took about half the day before the two of them spoke. Gibbs decided that a bloody crime scene at the park wasn't ideal to discuss rule number 12. Obviously he didn't know for sure who it was, but he had his inclinations.

'Ducky we got a time of death yet?'

'well Jethro, it seems that poor Mr Hawthorne here was killed by well the TV. The heavy object seemed to have been thrown on poor little Harry here a few times. Did you know that the television is the second most common household item used to kill, second only to knives? Its funny my grandmother always told me that the television would... '

'Ducky time of death!'

'Around 12 hours ago.'

'David McGee see what you can get from the witnesses. Dinozzo come with me we're going to see what the wife has to say. '

The whole journey, Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't say a word to his senior field agent. It was weird. Gibbs usually didn't say much but he didn't even comment on Dinozzo's driving, which was a first. The interview with the wife went the usual way. Well she cried, she sobbed, she even yelled. Her alibi even checked out.

McGee looked at Ziva as she was interviewing the witnesses. It seemed that one of the neighbours heard a bang and a scream. It sure didn't fit with Ducky's theory of him being hit with a TV a few times, which is weird because Ducky is very rarely wrong.

As soon as they got all the information they needed, they walked towards the van so they could get back to the office and fill in the boss.

'Ziva, do you know where Tony was last night?'

'Now why would you ask that McGee?' her tone scared him.

_He couldn't know, its McGee. He doesn't notice anything. He is too wired up with his technology, ha wired up_

She controlled her laughter and looked at McGee for an answer.

'Well his car was left at NCIS last night, so it means that he must have gone home with someone last night. Abby reckons that it may...'

'McGee I have never, nor do I now care about his whereabouts in his spare time. He is my partner at work not my life partner. Who he does or doesn't sleep with is none of my business anymore.'

_Shit I hope he didn't catch the anymore. You know maybe I'll give him a chance to explain. Maybe I should speak him out. No no hear him on. Yes I will hear him on. _

'Anymore?' He whispered. Tim was frightened for his life. He knew that there was some sexual tension between the two partners and now he was prying. She could kill him so easily. Not to mention she was driving.

She didn't answer pretending she didn't hear him and he didn't repeat himself.

McGee went down to see Abby to tell her about the conversation between himself and Ziva. Gibbs was in Vance's office discussing well more like arguing about an arrest for a previous case. Ziva started to look into the neighbours some more. Something seemed cheesy, no fishy.

Agent Barrett had just entered the elevator to see Tony standing there with his head down. He looked up to see her and so many emotions were waiting to be thrown at the agent that had ruined his barely started relationship with Ziva.

'you do know that she's Isreali right?' he needed to say something.

'You tell her us about us?'

'There was nothing to tell'

She stepped closer towards him. His breath hitched.

'so you aren't attracted to me then?' her hand went to his collar. She tugged his nearer.

Tony didn't want this. Or did he?

She leaned in for a kiss and just as she did the elevator doors opened to a confused and downright hurt Ziva.

**Please review – I'm not sure how I'm doing xx**


	5. Chapter 5

She stepped closer towards him. His breath hitched.

'So you aren't attracted to me then?' her hand went to his collar. She tugged his nearer.

Tony didn't want this. Or did he?

She leaned in for a kiss and just as she did the elevator doors opened to a confused and downright hurt Ziva.

**Please review – I'm not sure how I'm doing xx**

Tony pushed EJ away.

_Damn I was supposed to make things right with Ziva not make them worse. _

'I'm sorry' she walked away, forgetting the lead she was about to follow and went to the ladies rom. Running into a cubicle she locked the door and just sat down. Tears started flowing. She couldn't stop them. She punched the wall behind her a few times. She needed to stop herself crying because of HIM. He was only a guy. She wasn't supposed to feel anything for him. This is what Mossad had warned her about. Why was she crying?

_I love him._

Back in the bullpen Gibbs had witnessed the exchange between the 3 co-workers.

He decided to confront her. The one who was going to be the one to break about the team.

'Agent Barrett a word' he walked to the elevator where the exchange took place. He glanced at Tony and saw his expression. Confusion.

She followed him to his meeting place and as the doors shut he pulled the stop button.

'Agent Gibbs?'

'Are you sleeping with Tony?'

'Wow that was blunt, and it isn't against any NCIS policy.'

He restarted the lift.

'It's against mine.'

Just before the doors opened, he turned his back to her and said

'Leave my team alone EJ you won't be here for long'

He then walked out and saw his team sitting at their desks.

Ziva looked a bit off. Her eyes were red. Dinozzo seemed to be subconsciously staring at her and McGee well the poor guy had no idea why the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped.

'Whatchya Got?'

The team began to fill each other in with Ziva completely cutting Tony off at all times.

_What just happened here? Did he just threaten me? How dare he. What I do with someone in my spare time with one of his team out of work has got nothing to do with him. If he has a policy against it then why is he letting David sleep with him? The old guy just wants to show me up. Don't worry Leroy this means war_

The rest of the day when by quickly, actually the case was almost solved. All that remained was a confession. And it seems like Gibbs would get that out of him, well them.

The gang of neighbours were sick of the parties that Hawthorne had. The noise drove them mad, so mad that they killed him. Gibbs was in the interrogation room, while Ziva, Tony and McGee were watching on.

McGee could feel something. He just needed to get out of there.

'I knew it was them'

'No you didn't Tony. You said it would be the wife. You always think it's the wife. Do you have something against women? I think that you do. You are just a woman-hater.'

'I'm going to go and see if Abby needs any help' McGee was gone within seconds. He did not want to be in the same room when they started fighting.

As soon as he left Tony turned to Ziva

'Ziva I'm sorry'

'Save it Tony. I'm over it. And don't apologise you've already shown how weak you are.'

'You're obviously not. Look the reason I didn't tell you was... '

'Was WHAT? HUH? You are just a woman-player. You do not care how I feel about you at all'

'What do you feel about me?'

'Anger.'

He waited for more. He wanted for her to say it.

'Do you love me Ziva?'

She didn't answer. Instead she just brushed past him out the room. He naturally followed.

'Go away Tony'

She kept walking. She went for the ladies. One place she was sure he wouldn't follow. She had often come into the gents but he would never follow her there.

Or so she thought.

'Not until you answer my question'

He came through the door and grabbed her arm.

'Answer me' he ordered.

'Tony let go' he didn't

'You came after me Tony. When I was in Somalia and everyone thought I was dead. You came for revenge on a suicide mission. You faced him, the man who...'

'Zi-vah...' he let go of her

'No tony, you wanted an answer. So listen.' Her eyes were welling up. 'I have feelings for you Tony. I thought maybe you felt the same. I didn't want you to lie to me. To use me like you did. And you are no better than Salem!'

'ZIVA don't you dare compare me to that bastard.'

'what else should I do tony? You lied to me. When I asked you straight up you lied to me. You told me you didn't sleep with her. Why?'

'I didn't want to hurt you'

'Oh yeah coz I'm so not hurt now' little drops were falling from her eyes.

_Tears again. Come on. I need to stop. I cannot show him how much he has hurt me._

He put his hands on her shoulders. To steady her, to calm her, just to get some contact with her. He didn't know why, but he just did.

_Screw this. I need him. I don't care if he knows that._

'I need you tony. Last night was the first night in months that I have properly slept.'

'Ziva...I love you'

'No you don't Tony. You are just saying that to make me feel better. '

'Ziva, EJ was a mistake. I was supposed to get her job. The director offered it to me and I turned it down because I didn't want to be away from the team, especially you. That was the only attraction. I don't like her the way I like you. Ziva if I could take back what I did with EJ I would, but I can't. I can't see you hurt sweet cheeks.' His hands, which were still on her shoulders, started moving to her hands. He pulled her in for a hug. A big mighty Dinozzo hug. A hug that seemed to make everything better.

'Tony I...'

'Shh... Ziva its ok let it out' and she did. She cried into his shirt. It was the second time that day she had cried but somehow this felt more satisfying.

Once she had stopped. He wiped her tears and then stared at his shirt. There was big wet patch.

Ziva took one look at the stain and smiled.

'It looks like you are lactosing' she snorted

'It's lactating Ziva.' He kissed her.

It wasn't an erotic kiss or a very romantic one either. It was just a gentle innocent kiss on the lips.

'Come on lets go see how far Gibbs has got with the creepy neighbour.' She nodded her agreement and cleaned up.

'You're beautiful Ziva'

They both left the ladies room and went back to their posts behind the screen in the interrogation room. The building was quiet. Well it was 1 in the morning. No-one was around or so they thought.

As soon as they left the ladies a hand flushed the toilet and a figure came out of the cubicle.

She looked in the mirror 'it was all a mistake eh Tony? We'll see about that.' She pulled her blond hair into a pony, washed he hands and left the building with a sadistic and devilish smirk on her face.

**AN: what do you think? I told you I don't like EJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm going to bring back some maybe forgotten characters only because I think there is a lot that needs to be resolved. It will also make for hotter TIVA. **

**I care more about the actual drama going on than the cases so I apologise if the cases are really bad. Please review if I get any of the info wrong. I'm not an NCIS agent myself and all my knowledge about the process that goes on had been derived from the chow itself. So I hope I didn't get anything too wrong. But then again this is fantasy world so anything goes :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of NCIS. 'Mediocre writers borrow, Great writers steal' T.. Yep some of the ideas in this chapter you may recognise I stole them! Pahahaha**

The smile on Gibb's face from getting a confession from the jealous neighbour only lasted a few minutes.

'Gibbs' he said into the phone.

He silently put the phone down and looked into the mirror.

'Get this bastard arrested and call the rest of the team. We got a dead marine.' He then turned to the man sitting by the table, 'you are going to go away for a long time.'

With that he left the room to be greeted by Tony and Ziva in the hallway.

'What are you still doing here? You called McGee?'

'Err... Why boss?' Tony asked with the wet patch slowly drying on his shirt.

''Coz we're gonna have a party! Why d'you think? Get the guy in there some cuffs and next time you want to leave a deranged psychotic man in the interrogation room with me with no back-up let me know.'

He left the pair for some much needed coffee. He knew that the there was some tension residing between the two agents, well more than usual.

The team arrived within a few minutes to the crime scene with Ducky and Palmer following a few miles behind. With Ziva driving, the team were lucky that they reached in one piece, or Ducky would have to process 4 bodies in total not one.

This body had an eerie feel to it.

'It seems that he died from a gunshot wound right here at the back of his head.' Even Ducky could feel the weirdness. 'The knife through the cheek was done post-mortem suggesting that it is some sort of signature or sign.' He paused. No he stopped. His eyes widened as he lifted the man's shirt to reveal a tattoo. It was fresh.

'Jethro you need to see this.' His voice croaked. He waited for the silver haired man to stand behind him before he continued and explained. 'Its fresh, I'd say it was done an hour or two before he was murdered. From the way it is done it looks like an amateur.' He didn't drone on as usual.

Gibbs didn't respond. Instead he looked up to see Ziva and Tony staring at the body.

'Ziver?'

She didn't look up. Tony's gaze shifted from the body to her.

'It's Israeli' was all she said and then she turned to leave.

Tony switched his eyes back on the tattooed torso of the man

The thin lines stuck out on his dead and pale skin. It hadn't healed properly; there was a blood stain from where the needled had pierced his skin numerous times letting the red liquid seep out. But the scrawled words were still loud and clear.

'Ziva David soon enough your time will come you thieving Arab'

**AN: who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? What is this person referring to? Questions questions questions...honestly this was supposed to be a small little smutty fic, but I think the muse wants something else. Ah the muse wants what the muse wants.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Any guesses as to who the tattoo murderer is? Will be referred to the TM in future chapters.**

The team arrived at the NCIS building. None of them spoke. Ziva didn't even ask to drive. The air in the car was almost suffocating. Tony had to do something. He had to say something.

'You know the tattoo reminds me of a bit in this movie I saw Girl with a dragon tattoo. It was a really interesting...'

'Dinozzo' Gibbs verbally head slapped him.

'Just trying to lighten the mood boss' he muttered defensively. 'Maybe Zivah should stay with me. You know like with someone. Not that she would be _with_ me, just...'

'Dinozzo'

'Sorry Boss'

'Boss he's right. We don't know the danger Ziva is in, if she is in any danger at all. We can't take any chances.' McGee had finally spoken. He loved Ziva, but in a brotherly way. She was all Tony's.

'Ziver, you stay with Dinozzo. And that's an order.'

She didn't even acknowledge anything. She just sat there next to Tony completely phased out. Physically she was there, in the car with 3 men who would protect her always, but mentally in her mind, she was back there, that dark smelly room with all those men who wanted to do everything but protect her.

Tony feared he might lose her, mentally and physically.

Once they arrived at NCIS and Tony pulled Ziva out of the car and into his car. He drove them to his house. Again she didn't speak.

They entered his house, well small bachelor apartment in silence. He took her to his bedroom. He gave her a shirt and some jogging bottoms.

'I'll sleep on the couch.' He wanted to give her some space. He went to grab a pillow and was stopped in his tracks by her. Her body hadn't moved an inch, but her right arm extended fully to him. She grabbed him and pulled him closer. The sudden movement from his fellow agent surprised him and he lost his balance. He fell on top of her with his arms as the only thing stopping him from crushing the former Mossad officer.

'Tony I need you. Help me. Distract me. Please.' She hadn't spoken a word in over 2 hours and her voice came out coarse.

She pushed her lips on his waiting for him to respond.

Most people would cry or talk about their emotions, but no not Ziva David. Since she was old enough, she used sex to distract her. It was ultimately just a sexual release that the body needed.

He responded. He didn't know why. His brain was telling him that she was emotionally unstable and this was taking advantage of her. But his body and heart were telling him that she needed this. He wasn't going to deny a woman of her wants and needs.

His tongue motioned for her to open her mouth. And his tongue explored her mouth as his hands pulled her towards him even closer. He then moved her on top giving hr more control. She needed what she needed and he wasn't going to stop her.

Within the next few minutes clothes were shed and his mouth has latched onto her nipples, squeezing her breasts. He moaned into his mouth.

He wanted to give her pleasure. He again rolled her onto her back and then started kissing down her body. Between her breasts. Lower. Down her bellybutton. He licked and blew and feeling her hands on his head pushing his head further south he stopped, looked up at her and then reached her pleasure point.

'Urngh' a guttural moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue gently flicking over her clit. She arched her body towards him wanting more. She needed to feel more.

'Toneh' his grip on her thighs tightened as he felt her reaching her peak.

She screamed his name once more and felt her body tensing. He had to let go of her legs otherwise he might bruise her. She orgasmed and as she did, Tony kept on going. He didn't stop. Her overly sensitive nub made her jerk at the contact re-made. And just after she had come down she was back on it again.

_This is why women are amazing. They have the ability to have multiple orgasms._

He wanted to give her more pleasure. He wanted to fuck her like an animal. Hell he thought he would tell her that

'I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside.'

'Close,' she buried his head deeper

'Closer, yeh its a good song'.

'No Tony, I'm close.'

She pulled him up making him a little uncomfortable at being pulled up. She positioned him at her entrance and looked into his eyes.

She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding as she felt him enter her. He thrust into her. Hoping that with every thrust he would thrust out the enemies that kept her awake at night. He wanted her to feel good.

He felt her walls contracting and the thought of her screaming his name in his ear just did it for him. They both reached ecstasy simultaneously.

He was still inside her. She kissed her. It was almost like a thank you kiss.

'I love you Z. And I won't let whoever it is out there get you. I've lost you once and I don't intend to do so again. I'll protect you.'

'Tony...you...'

'Yeh'

She sniffed 'you need a shower'

She nudged him to pull out. And the pair giggled. Grabbing the sheet she went for his en-suite still smiling.

'You coming?'

'Yes m'aam'

**AN: this fic will continue to remain smutty. The Muse wants smut**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would apologise for being so late in updating but I've been told not to because it's a sign of weakness. **

**I still hate EJ and an old character reappears in this chapter**

**Enjoy xx**

'Tony?'

'Yeh Zi-vah'

'I think we should tell Gibbs.'

Silence.

Tony kept driving. Not taking his eyes off the road.

Finally he stopped when he reached the NCIS car park. He turned to Ziva

'Ziva honey, I don't want to tell Gibbs and then have the possibility of losing you. Besides I think maybe he already knows.'

Ziva didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Just as they were about to get out the car, Gibbs followed by McGee strutted up to the car.

'Its about time you got here. Now if you two are done talking, we got to go. We got another dead marine.' He chucked the keys to Ziva.

'David, you drive.'

The crew got out the car, only to see EJ and her team already there.

'Agent David' EJ walked up the baffled team 'It seems someone really doesn't want you working with NCIS.' She walks to Ducky and Palmer and questions them about time of death.

The team still baffled walk up to the body. The same knife through the cheek, the same gunshot wound on the head. The only thing that differed from this body and the last was the person and the tattoo.

'_So long as Ziva David is with NCIS I shall continue on my spree.'_

'Looks like we have a serial killer boss'

'Ya think McGee' the agent's response showed how annoyed he was at the situation.

He turned to look at Ziva.

'It isn't Mossad, or Eli, this isn't their style. Hold up.' She held her hand up while she answered the phone. 'uhuh...right. I'll let him know.' She put her phone back in her pocket 'Er Boss...?'

'Yeh'

'Abbs found a match on the bullet. It matches some found on the...er...' she glances at Tony before continuing 'La Grenouille case...'

Gibbs only took a second to comprehend what had been said

'Tony, you and McGee go back to the office. Find out if there is a connection between La Grenouille and these dead marines.' The pair turned to go, 'oh and see if you can find any connection to Ziva. David, with me.'

Gibbs walked with Ziva towards the dead marine's family.

'So how long you and Dinozzo been at it like monkeys?' he asked the question so casually that it didn't register with Ziva for a few seconds. He knew that Ziva wouldn't want to talk about the case. She would try and do anything possible to get out of talking about it. He also knew that for the Former Mossad agent sex would be a release for her

They had both reached the wife of the dead marine before she could answer the question.

'Mrs Ramsbottom We are from NCIS, I am probationary agent David and this is Special Agent Gibbs my heart-feeling condolences are with you. I was hoping if we could ask you a few questions about your husband.' **(AN: ok so I can't remember if ziva is still a probie or not, but for the sake of this she is).**

The slightly dishevelled woman nods and then motions for the pair to sit on the benches.

Ziva takes lead with the questions as Gibbs seems pre-occupied with watching EJ 'Did your husband have any enemies at all?'

'No, not that I can think of.'

'What about any fights?'

'No. My husband is...was a kind man. He didn't argue with anyone. And do you know who this Ziva person is? She seems to be the reason my husband was killed. Instead of questioning me shouldn't you be out looking for her?'

The Israeli Agent stopped. She didn't answer. instead, Gibbs stepped in for her.

'Ma'm, we are not questioning you as such. We want what you want. To find who did this and make sure they pay. If you remember anything that seems suspicious at all, please don't hesitate to call.' He handed the woman his card and grabbed Ziva for a fast getaway.

'Thanks' Ziva turned to the fatherly agent as they walked away from what could have been an angry grieving wife throwing a fit.

'No probs Ziver, come one let's see what information EJ has managed to get.'

***  
>Tony and McGee were in the car on the way back to the office.<p>

McGee kept looking at Tony. From the road, to Tony. This kept going on until Tony lost it.

'Mc-Accident I know I'm handsome, but maybe you could keep your homosexual thoughts away for now and keep your eyes on the road.'

'Tony. It's ok'

'yeh McGee it's ok for you to be gay'

'Tony. I mean with the The frog thing...you know.'

'No I don't'

McGee stopped the car at the traffic lights and turned to face his colleague.

'Tony I know it's difficult, what with the prospect of it all coming back and all. But we're here for you and Ziva too. You may not think it, but I know how much you care for each other. Actually everyone can. There are bets to see how long it will...'

'McGee! The lights!'

The car moved on jerkily and a slightly embarrassed agent apologised.

The pair entered the elevator and Tony restarted the conversation.

'Do you think she might be back?' he hesitated before asking; knowing that even his little Probie wouldn't know the answer.

'If she is, I don't think it will be to ask you back. I think she passed that stage when her father was killed.'

Silence overtook the small space. Then just before the life doors opened, Tony's phone rang.

'Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo' he answered.

There was no reply.

'Hello' he tried again and then ended the call.

'Who was it?' the younger agent asked while going to his seat.

Tony put down his gear and sat in his chair. He looked up to his fellow agent and shrugged his shoulders.

The pair started working on finding some sort of link between the dead marines and La Grenouille. It wasn't until Gibbs walked in with Ziva did they stop.

'What d'ya find boss?' Tony eagerly asked.

'That's what I should be asking you.'

'Right.'

He gets up with Probie and head for the screen. The relatively smaller one compared to EJ's.

'Oh and Dinozzo'

'Yeh Boss' Gibbs head slaps him

'Ow what was that for?' the poor agent touched the back of his neck.

'For breaking Rule 12' Gibbs smiled a bit and turned to see that EJ had just walked in.

'EJ told you boss?' McGee butted in.

The team turned around to the agent.

'Yeh maybe in your fan-fiction world Tim. Now have you guys been doing some work or just sitting here talking about more rules of mine to break?' Gibbs moved the conversation on, but didn't fail to notice the glances between Ziva and Tony.

Maybe he'd just let them be.

He had a feeling that with the way this case was turning out, they would need each other to help them get through it.

**AN: please review, yep Jeanne is coming back, there is loads of angst I want to explore with her, and like EJ I don't like her very much either. They both just get in the way of TIVA.**


	9. Chapter 9

In a dark alley a homeless man is trying to find some sort of food from the bins. He hears a rustling sound; SHIT is that the police. He stops, turns around and sees two female figures. He stops and watched them both. The pair of women start talking. He just sat down and heard the conversation while picking at a half eaten burger.

'are they on the case?' the first voice asks

'yeh, in no time she'll be gone from America and more importantly she'll be gone from his life.' The second voice replies.

'we will kill another tomorrow to make sure our message is loud and clear and then we will go for HER. Try and keep them looking away from us.' The first commands to the blonde woman.

'they have already found a link between the murders and your father.' The blonde warns.

'well, we will just have to be more careful during the next killing.' The other reassures.

A mouse nudges the leg of the homeless man and he yelps.

The pair of women turn to see the man now standing.

_He must have heard everything. We cannot keep him alive. Not now when the fun has just begun._

Before anyone could react a bullet runs through the air and hits the man in the head. The blonde looks to the first woman, a brunette, questioningly.

'a gun-shot wound in the middle of the forehead this time Jethro. It's the same bullet type which would suggest the same killer, but it's a different MO, no tattoo or knife wound. You know it reminds me of one of my early cases where the killer cut his victims throats and then took their eyes out. In the middle of the case, a body came to the morgue, with the same cut across the throat, but her eyes weren't taken out. there was...'

'Point ducky?' a slightly fed-up Gibbs asked.

'The killer only changed his MO when he was surprised. He wanted to take the victim's eyes out but the girl fought for her life and ended up with a cut over her eyes. The killer, wanted a set of perfect eyes, he couldn't get it, so he just left her. Point is my dear friend that maybe our serial killer wasn't intending to kill this poor man. First he is a homeless man not in the Navy and second, the MO is slightly different.'

'Thanks Ducky. I know that psychology course you took would pay off.' The agent patted his fellow companion on the back and left to fill in the rest of the team.

Tony couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Ziva. They were about to go home when the call came. At first he was tempted to just grab Ziva and go, seeing as though this dead guy wasn't even in the navy. But when he heard that this may be connected to the first two murders, all he could think of was saving Ziva and ending this. He could see the pain on her face whenever the case was talked about, which now that Vance was back, was every minute they were in the building.

Gibbs walked up to his team, the team he loved very much and filled them in on Ducky's theory

'Tony, Ziva you guys go home. Go get some rest. McGee, you too, and stop on the way and get Abby. Early start tomorrow guys.' The old NCIS agent yawned and his three colleagues just stared at him.

'What?' he asked them.

'Boss you just yawned. You're human?' Tony's response was met with a slap to the back of his head. That shut him up.

The two agents were sitting on the couch snuggled up together; Tony lying on one end, with Ziva lying on top of him. They were both watching Dirty Dancing- Ziva's choice. A slow vibration hit Ziva's back and she turned to her partner and raised an eyebrow.

'Tony, I know that Jennifer Gray carrying a watermelon is very sexy, but...'

Before she could continue, Tony pushed her off 'It's my phone Ziva. Besides if I were to have that sort of reaction, you only know too well that it would be to you.'

He stood up and answered the phone.

Suddenly worry swept across his face. He glanced at Ziva who was apparently still watching the movie and he moved to the kitchen.

He put the phone down, and immediately rang his father.

'Hey dad? Is that you? Oh thank God you're ok. No...No...Yeh...erm...Nevermind.'

He ended the call and then walked back into the room. 'Hey Zi I just got a call from some idiot saying that daddy Dinozzo was de...' he looked around and couldn't see her.

'Zi?'

He moved towards the end of the room and saw that the door was wide open. Slightly panicked, he rang Gibbs and with the other hand he drew his weapon.

'Gibbs, something's happened to Ziva.'

**AN: well?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ok so I will not apologise for posting this late as its a sign of a weakness. I've got exams at the moment and so haven't had time or the effort to post anything. So the episode with the young tony aww I love him soo much, kinda reminds me of elvis for some reason. And I have to say the latest episode with the Tiva scene in the elevator it needs writing about. :D enjoy xx**

Tony was sitting in his living room with his head in his hands.

'...' he just kept muttering those words like a mantra. As if by saying those words and admitting it to be his fault would bring her back. In the back of his head, the joyful Tony was already comparing this scenario to that of Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz clicking her shoes to go back home.

His ears pricked up. Amongst the noise of crime scene detectives searching the room for prints and the NCIS agents talking about theories, tony heard something.

'To-neh' it was just like she said it. 'Toneh' it was her.

She was back!

He looked up towards the door and saw her.

Her hair suddenly became brighter, her skin tone lighter. There where Ziva should have been was EJ. It wsn't Ziva, it was her. EJ.

'Tony!, what happened.' She came and stood next to him. 'I'm sorry I'm late I was in the bath and didn't get the messages until after.'

Tony looked up at her. He didn't want to say anything. He just wanted Ziva back.

Gibbs turned up to his rescue and started to fill her in.

'Tony got a prank call from someone and while he was occupied in seeing if it was a prank or not someone took Ziva. We think whoever rang him planned to kidnap Ziva. McGee is trying to trace the call but it seems like it was an untraceable phone. We need all the men we can on this case, so differences aside, we could do with the help from your team.'

EJ just stood for a moment. Trying her best to mask her amusement.

'I take it this is connected to the serial tattooists.'

'The serial tattooist?' Tony asks with disbelief.

'Yeh, that's what we're calling them.'

'them?' Gibbs asked

At this point, Ducky decided to enter the conversation.

'Actually Jethro, Agent Barrett is right. The writing on the first victim does not match the writing on the second victim, which would suggest that we have indeed a couple at least. I do envy your judgment skills. It seems that you have an uncanny eye for spotting things like this. Remarkable, it really is. I had to get Abby to process the writing before I realised that it was two different writers. Oh and Agent Barrett, you seem to be missing an earring.'

The two older field agents looked towards the blonde agent in amazement.

An interruption came and dishevelled their thoughts

'gibbs gibbs gibbs gibbs...tony tony tony tony tony' a pajama-ed up Abby ran up to the pair and hugged Tony.

'I can't believe Ziva is gone,' then she punched his shoulder.

'ow what was that for Abbs?' a hurt Tony asked

'Why didn't you tell us about you and Ziva? How long you been sleeping together?' then she turned to Gibbs not letting the Italian agent answer. 'You knew? How could you not tell us Gibbs, and what happened to rule 12, not that I'm complaining or anything because I love that you have let...'

'Abby. Stop.' Gibbs held her shoulders to calm her down.

'Right Ziva.' She paused and looked at EJ, and then she turned back to the trio and went about explaining the lastest findings on the case.

'its wierd Gibbs'

'what is?'

'the writing McGee and me were working on the writing trying to see if we could tell anything from it you know like they do at the Behavioural Analysis Unit, well we found that it was two different...'

'yeh abbs we know.'

'Ducky! You ruined the moment for me. Anyway thats not all. They are both women.'

Tony stood up at that last revelation.

'women?' he asked. Then he turned for the door leaving his co-workers slightly confused. Just before he got to the door he stopped and without turning he said 'jeanne's back'.

He got into his car while they were all processing what he had just said and before anyone could stop him.

'La Greunoile?' EJ asked 'what has this got to do with it?' tony's skills as an agent always managed to surprise her. They shouldn't but they did. She couldn't have anyone finding out. It was too early in the game. There was no evidence tying the murders to her but Jeanne herself. She might crack under Gibbs second b for bastard. EJ couldn't have that. Her game would be up soon, and she knew it.

'how do you know about the frog?' McGee stepped in from nowhere. 'and was that Tony leaving?'

'anything involving the director spread like fire and when you're alone in Spain you hear these things. We had a dry spell for a bit and Jenny asked us to help out. That was before Tony had got involved in the case. And yeh that was him leaving.'

'McGee find out where he's going and find out anything on the whereabouts of Jeanne Bennoit. I want everything from who she was speaking to in the coffee shop to what underwear she bought. Abby help him out.' He took a breath. Looked towards EJ and when he saw no movement he yelled 'GO.' He waited for them to go and then looked at EJ 'you had any contact with Jeanne?'

Fear swept over her face for a split second. 'no. Not since after Jenny died. I only met her once and it was before she came to the US.'

Gibbs' face dropped at the word dead. This wasn't the time to bring up emotions of that sort. 'can your team follow any leads from McGee.'

She moved to leave

'And agent Barrett?'

She stopped 'Yes Agent Gibbs'

'You report back to me.'

Gibbs stood in Tony's living room. He saw the blanket on the couch, the bottles of beer and Ziva's shoes strewn across the floor. The room pretty quickly emptied leaving just him and the silence in the room.

He sat down 'where are you Ziver?' he muttered. He went to properly settle in him seat but something pricked him. He reached under and pulled out...

an earring!

**AN: if people want me to continue then I will but only if you say so. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: What was with the season finale? How could they do that? I thought C I RAY would be out of the picture for good, but no! And why is EJ still alive? I think I may kill her off in this, I'm not too sure, if you agree and want her dead or seriously harmed send me some ideas. There was this one scene I loved when tony could've just poured his heart out to EJ about Ziva and why wasn't he more worried about her? I'm upset about that so EJ is going to get all my rage and anger.**

**Oh and thank you to all those who have favourite this, it's nice to know that people are actually reading this. I still have one exam left so again it might be a while before you hear from me. **

**ENJOY xx**

Tony just drove. He didn't know where he was driving to. He just felt useless; Jeanne Beniot was back, or maybe one of her little people. either way she was somehow involved, Ziva was missing and some psycho, no wait possibly a group of psychos have her and are still on their stupid killing spree.

he re-entered reality and realised he had stopped the car and had his gun in his hand. He looked up and recognised the place. He was sitting in car in front of her old apartment. But he couldn't kill her. He loved her at one point right. Or maybe it was just his mind telling him that he couldn't get Ziva. He settled for Jeanne.

_I want Ziva. I want her now. _

Tears welled up in his eyes. He was away from them all now. He could let it all out. His gun in his lap and head resting on his steering wheel he cried. But no amount of tears could bring her back. Nor would it make him feel better about having lost Ziva again!

He started to remember how he felt when Ziva was in Somalia, he couldn't live at all. He thought she had died and went on a suicide mission to avenge her death. This was when he didn't even know if she loved him the same way. Now he knew. He had tasted her sweetness, he'd felt her and he'd been with her. She couldn't go away. She just couldn't.

He re-holstered his gun and got out of the car locking it and walking. He found what he was looking for. The liquor store.

Bourbon in hand he walked past Jeanne's memories and back into his car. Then he drove back. He couldn't go home. it wasn't home anymore. No now it was the place she was taken from.

He walked up the three steps and checked the door was unlocked. Even in times like this, where a serial killer is after their own he knew the door would still be unlocked.

He stood at the top of the stairs with his bourbon in one hand and his car keys in another.

'You gonna stand their all night Dinozzo?'

'No Boss. ' he walked all the way down and saw Vance, McGee, Abby and his boss sitting round the table with filed in their hand.

'what's going on?' he was already upset, now he was confused.

'Tony, you didn't think that we would be at home sleeping with Ziva not here did you?' Abby stated still in her skull pyjamas.

'none of us could sleep and so we thought we'd come here. Looks like we all think alike.' Vance said looking up from the file he was reading.

McGee moved to let Tony sit in between himself and Abby. 'We must have missed something. We all love Ziva and want her back. '

Still slightly shocked and a bit overwhelmed.

He sat down, opened the bottle of bourbon and poured some in one of the jars Gibbs handed him.

They went through all the files and every piece of evidence they could find. By dawn Tony was very drunk and his colleagues were tired.

'Go to bed Tony. We'll wake you if we find something. You need to sober up.' Gibbs could almost sense tony about to retaliate but he wasn't having any of it. 'It's an order. Abs could you drive him? Oh and McGee you get some rest too.'

Once Tony had left or rather been dragged out by Abby and McGee, Gibbs turned to Vance.

'Vance, how well you know Barrett?'

'Why?'

'I have a feeling about her.' He paused for a few minutes as he rummaged through his pockets till he found what he was looking for. 'And it's not a good one.'

He put the earring on the table and let Vance examine it.

OOO

After finally putting Tony to bed, Abby an McGee left their fellow agent to rest.

Tony suddenly woke after feeling a presence in his room. The room shifted slightly. Yep he was still most defiantly drunk.

'Ziva' he called out.

A figure came into his view.

His face brightened. It was her. She was back.

'Baby' he got up out of the bed and took her in his arms. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow, he almost hugged her to death.

Within seconds they undressed none of them speaking. Just kissing and feeling each other. Tony was hard and he wanted her to know. He took one of her hands and placed it on his package.

He looked up at her, he wanted to see her big brown eyes looking at him all glazed over. That wasn't what he saw.

It wasn't Ziva.

'EJ?' her piercing blue eyes were staring him down.

He immediately went limp. 'Get out'

'Tony! What are you doing? You love me.'

'No EJ I love Ziva. Look I can't even get hard for you.'

he quickly found his clothes and chucked her clothes to her. 'Cover yourself up and close the door on your way out.'

He got back into bed and couldn't figure out how he had mistaken that bitch for Ziva.

EJ left the room with her clothes in her hand.

_How can he not be attracted to me? Look at me, I'm blond, I'm tall, my uncle is Secnav, sure he doesn't know that but still._

She dressed herself and on her way out took her phone out of her pocket.

Dialling the number she needed she spoke with bitterness as she closed the door.

'Its time for the next phase.'

**AN:well?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: EJ is evil and shall always remain evil therefore she has to die. This might become slightly graphic and I don't mean smutty graphic. You are warned. There will be blood and pain. ENJOY xx**

McGee had just reached home when his cell rang.

'Yeh Boss,' he answered, 'uhuh...yep, do you wa... huh he ended it.'

_Wonder why the boss wants me come in right now. Maybe he's found a lead. _

Quickly changing his clothes he went to work. It was late, or early or something. He hadn't slept. Neither had the rest of the team and in all honesty he wanted Ziva to be ok. She was like a sister, a really scary sister who could kill him with a credit card in about 26 different ways and not leave a trace.

She and Tony were really close. Everyone knew it was going to happen, there were bets going on when they would get together, hell even the boss knew.

Reaching the bullpen he looked around and sat at his desk and switched his computer on. He almost missed Tony walking past him.

'Tony? What are you doing here?' he asked his senior agent.

'Whaath, Probieeeeee.'

'You're still drunk. Boss told you to stay at home and sober up.'

'I promise pinkie that I'm sober, I mean pinkie promise that I, Anthony Dinozzo , am sober. Besides I couldn't stay in that place, Ziva's not there and then... '

McGee just let him carry on and tried to fix his computer. For some odd reason it wasn't working.

'I was like you're not Ziva your EJ, see because my body knows even and my penis is clever and she was pissed.' Tony continued oblivious to the fact that McGee was ignoring him.

'Wait what?' McGee caught the last bit, mainly because the word 'Penis' was not a word even Dinozzo would say in the bullpen at work.

'EJ came over and tried to sleep with me. I thought she was Ziva, but my body rejected her...ha kind of reminds me of a French film I ...'

'Dinozzo what the hell are you doing here?' Gibbs interrupted without bothering to even try to understand what he had just heard. He didn't wait for an answer.

'McGee track Agent Barrett's cell and I want her bank statements up.'

Tony stopped rambling.

'ermm Boss you want me to track EJ's cell?' McGee asked cautiously

'Isn't that what I just said?' Gibbs snapped back and gave tony his coffee. The act caught both the drunken Tony and confused McGee's attention.

'What?' Gibbs asked in his defence 'He needs to sober up if he's gonna stay here and do something useful.'

Abby came running in just in time to give her Bossman some good news.

'Gibbs Gibbs I think I might know where Ziva is.'

'Abby when did you get here?' McGee asked

'You mean Ziva, my Ziva?' Tony questioned

Both of them along with Gibbs pestered Abby

'Where is she Abs?'

'I couldn't sleep, yep yours and our Ziva and she's at a cement making factory. I narrowed it down to two different places. You see the shoe print we found on Tony's mat had bits of cement but it wasn't mixed properly. When I analysed the material... '

The three men standing there listening were now no longer listening. They had grabbed their gear snatched the piece of paper from her hands and were making their way to the elevator.

'See this is why I don't tell you what I got straight away.' She yelled running towards the elevator

Just before the elevator doors closed her eyes met Gibbs'. 'Find her and bring her home to her family.'

OOO

In the car with Gibbs driving recklessly trying to find the warehouse, McGee's small tracking device beeped.

'Boss I found her. She's at the second location Abby gave us. Wait why would she be...did she find Ziva already and not tell us?'

The car swerved and Gibbs locked the steering wheel to the left in an attempt to turn around. Tony opened the window and threw up.

'Gibbs, could you get us there in one piece so we can actually save Ziva?'

OOO

'Ah Ziva, look at you all scared and bloody. I do not know why Anthony likes you or why he is even attracted to you' the voice came in through the door as a figure approached a curled up Ziva in the corner of the room.

Jeanne's face was now clearly visible to Ziva. The light from the tiny window shone on her face. It also made something else shine. Something metal. A knife?

Jeanne saw that Ziva had acknowledged the knife.

'I heard that when you went to Somalia, they raped you. You deserved it. I also heard that it may be that you cannot have children ever' by now she was sitting next to the petite Israeli, 'Well, is it true?'

Ziva just looked at her kidnapper. Or at least the woman she thought kidnapped her. Her heart ached but it wasn't a physical ache. She remembered the moment she came back from Somalia. The doctors had told her that the numerous rapes and because of the objects that were rammed into her the possibility of her having children would be very small. Until that point she didn't even think about children. But once the possibility arose that she may not be able to have them, she thought more and more about it.

She didn't answer, instead looked up at the French woman with sadness in her eyes.

'Well, I'm going to make sure that Tony will never love you. When I'm done with you, no-one will want you.' She took the knife in her hand, gripped the handle and forcefully stabbed her in the stomach. Ziva didn't realise what was happening, she had phased out and was thinking about Tony. It was only when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that she winced. She didn't scream or show fear. She was trained better than that. She knew that she couldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

Jeanne stabbed her again and didn't get much resistance from her. The door opened and the blonde accomplice walked in.

'EJ, you are back. Help me take away her womanhood. Haahhahah.'

EJ walked forward and didn't look too pleased. 'Jeanne I think we may have a problem.'

'What did you do EJ?'

'Tony doesn't want me.' At the sound of Tony's name Ziva's ears pricked up. She sent the pain to another place and paid attention to the conversation going on between her two captors.

'I went over to sleep with him and he rejected me. Actually his body rejected me. I think he hates'

Ziva couldn't hold back her snort. She felt so much better. Her Tony didn't want EJ.

EJ came forward and grabbed the knife from her partner in crime. She thrust the metal weapon into Ziva 3 more times. But still Ziva didn't seem to flinch. She was still basking in the fact that Tony had rejected EJ.

'He can't love you anymore. You won't be able to have children after we're done with you and Tony wants kids.' EJ warned trying to get some reaction from her. And well she did.

Ziva's eyes lost the sparkle; she was brought back down to earth. Tony didn't sleep with EJ, but that didn't mean that he would want her either.

Jeanne slapped Ziva back to the ground. She was lying in her own blood. The former Mossad Agent's ability to keep away the pain was disappearing.

'Its your fault that Tony didn't actually love. he lied to me because of you.' Jeanne told the body on the floor

'it's because of you that Tony doesn't want me anymore. You think that we'll let you live? Well your wrong.'

EJ reached behind her and pulled out an NCIS issued gun

'You are going to pay. When you're gone he will have no-one else to go to but me. See this gun, its yours. I'm going to kill you with it and burn your body. Or maybe I'll just burn you and watch you burn alive. '

'EJ just do it already, I have a plane waiting for me.'

EJ held the gun to Ziva's head and hissed in her ear,

'Any last words?'

**AN: ok so it wasn't as graphic as I was going to make it, I chickened out, I couldn't stand putting Ziva through any more pain than necessary. Also I realise that I may have made out Ziva to be some sort of super-woman that feels no pain but in my defence she does have a high pain threshold and adrenaline and happiness are really strong drugs.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: wohooo all my exams are over. So I should have more time to write more fanfic. **

**If anyone is confused just message me and I'll try and explain. MarkandLexifan you have inspired me to be more creative and not be so predictable, because I love a bit of angst and it makes for better TIVA. So don't hate me. **

**Thanks for all the favs and the encouragement. Keep reviewing and reading. **

EJ held the gun to Ziva's head and hissed in her ear,

'Any last words?'

Ziva didn't say a word. Not that EJ or Jeanne thought otherwise. They knew that with her Mossad training she would probably keep shut.

Ziva felt surprisingly calm seeing that a gun was pointed at her.

One shot.

Second shot.

She was already on the ground but still the impact of the bullets could be seen as her body reacted to the foreign objects entering her already bruised body.

Her life was beginning to leave her.

Suddenly her pain left. She felt herself feel more relaxed.

The room around her changed. A woman walked up to her, with a bottle of bourbon in her hand.

'_Jenny?'_

'_Agent David, it's good to see you again.'_

'_What...wait...how...Is this jimbo?'_

'_Honey you mean limbo, and not exactly. You're dying.' Jenny looked away. Confusion began to spread on Ziva's face. She sat down. Wait what was she sitting down on. She looked around her and saw that she was sitting in the NCIS director's office. Vance's old office. _

'_Yes Ziva we are in my old office. But let's not talk about that. We need to talk about why you're here. It seems that Agent Barrett shot you and you are now here. Why have you given up Ziva?'_

'_What is the point Jen? I have nothing. I hate my father; my old friends in Israel do not wish to have anything to do with me.' She stopped talking as her eyes filled with tears. _

_She felt a hand on her head. Ziva was still. She could see Jenny standing around 6 feet away from her looking at her with amusement. It wasn't her hand. She looked up, tears on the brink of falling and she saw Kate. _

'_Caitlin?' she asked for confirmation._

'_Yeh Ziva it's me.'_

_The three women just stood and looked at each other._

OOO

Tony was standing in the doorway in his NCIS jacket aiming a gun. 'Just put the gun down EJ, you're surrounded.' He continued 'And if you did your research you would know how good a sniper Gibbs is. All I have to do is give the signal and you're dead.' He stopped turning and looked at Jeanne. He purposely avoided looking at the unconscious Ziva because he knew it would throw him of his game and if that happened there would be no saving Ziva at all.

McGee ran in from behind Tony and went straight to EJ. Taking his handcuffs out from his jacket he handcuffed her chucking the gun as far away from them as possible. It was then that Tony decided to look down. His gun still on Jeanne but his eyes almost popping out from his head he saw the body on the floor. The blood covered frail girl in the corner.

OOO

'_Tony loves you Ziva. Even when he was uncover with Jeanne. I think he was trying to get over you. He loves you more than anything and you have to go back to him.' Jenny continued._

'_She's right Ziva. You've been through too much to just give up now.' Kate agreed._

'_But...look at me. I will never be able to be there for him. I am damaged goods.' The two women looked at Ziva sympathetically and waited for her to carry on. 'I...when...I can never forget what Salem did to me. I can never forget what I have done. Tony deserves someone who is more woman. He needs someone who didn't start killing from the age of 12. He doesn't need me. It would be better off if I were to die. Tony will not want to look at me once I tell him everything that happened in Somalia.' _

_At this point the tears that were being held up by her Mossad ninja mask were slowly finding their way out. _

'_I cannot give him children. I am too broken. They were right. I do not deserve him' _

OOO

Tony stands outside the hospital room where Ziva is being treated. She was shot twice. TWICE! He got there too late. His attention is suddenly drawn to the room where half a dozen nurses run in as her heart-rate monitor shows flat-line. The colour from Tony's face leaves and he nearly falls. Gibbs appears from nowhere and steadies him.

'Dinozzo!' he yells to make sure that he doesn't need to get his senior field agent checked out too.

The colour returns in Tony's face. 'Where are the suspects?' Gibbs noticed that he used the word suspects instead of using their name.

'McGee has them. We'll get round to interviewing and charging them after Ziva's condition stabilises.'

OOO

_Ziva clutches her chest and finds it difficult to breathe. 'What's happening?' she asks hoping that the two former agents would have some indication to what was causing her distress._

'_You're dying.' Kate replies._

'_Wait...does this mean that I will get to see my mother. And Tali. And...And Ari?' she said taking deep breaths on between. She looked at Kate subconsciously as she said Ari. Then she winced as she realised that he was the one who had put the former agent in this condition. _

'_Yes' Jenny replied. _

'_Kate I'm sorry. I know that...Even though he was my...If I could take back what he did to you, I would.' Ziva tried to explain still breathless. _

'_Ziva I know. You did what you had to. You killed your brother. And I know that it hurts. But it isn't your time yet. You have to live. For all those people who have died before you. I'm not bitter about what happened. My time came and here I am. But now it's time for you to decide if it's your time or not.'_

'_Kate's right Ziva. See that door over there?' She points to the old wooden door behind her desk. That definitely wasn't there before. 'You go through there and you move on. You will finally leave your body and see your mother. Through that door over there,' she points to another door next to the old door. A white door. Looks like a hospital room door, 'you will get to the hospital and you will return to your body, until it is time for you to leave.'_

She waits for Ziva to take in the choices.

'The decision is yours Ziva.' Kate says before they both disappear into thin air leaving Ziva looking at the two doors in front of her.

She stands for a minute and then walks over to the doors.

She had made a decision.

Her hand grasps the door knob. She takes a small broken breath, turns the handle and enters.

**Which door? Im thinking character death? What do you think? **

**I've also been watching loads of Grey's Anatomy so that's where the medical flashback thing has come from.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So all the reviews said no Ziva death. So I shall do as I'm told or at least try my best :D**

**Just so we know where we are time line wise the P2P case thing finished before this fic started. EJ was about to leave but then this new case started and she was called to help in. **

Gibbs was walking towards the interrogation room when he got the call.

'Gibbs' he answered. He continued listening and then after a few minutes said 'took you long enough.' He put the phone down and walked into the interrogation room.

Correction he stormed into that interrogation room and slammed the files he was carrying onto the desk.

The sudden and loud noise should have made the blonde suspect jump. But strangely the Agent or should I say now former Agent just sat there staring into space. Her body was not even acknowledging the silver-haired man that she knew was about to vocally if not physically kick the shit out of her.

'Why?' that's all he asked. He didn't scream it, or yell it, he just asked it. The stone mask from his face now gone and a little emotion, just enough showing, he leaned on the table in front of her and waited patiently for her to answer.

Erica Jane Barrett, the SECNAV's niece, previously stationed in Rota (Spain), looked up with her blue eyes and it almost seemed like she would plead not guilty, that is until the following words left her lips.

'Special Agent Gibbs, we both know that the pleasure is in the chase.' A smirk formed across her features as she dared him, 'Guess.'

The temperature in the room rose as Gibbs took in what was just said. He was losing his patience.

'I have an Agent in Bethesda with two bullets in her chest and she is fighting for her life. Frankly I don't care why you did it, it's just enough for me that you did. But it seems that Vance needs to know and so does your dear uncle SECNAV.' He paused for a minute to see her face change slightly at the mention of her uncle. 'You've been here less than 6 months and already you fall for an agent and kidnap his girlfriend.'

'Ziva is NOT Tony's girlfriend. He's just confused. He loves me. Its only because you told him to stay away from me that he seems confused.' Her features softened and she almost looked sincere. 'You're the closest thing he has to a father and he respects anything and everything you say. In fact he loves this team more than anything. I can't for the life of me understand why.'

Gibbs let her carry on with her rant. If she carried on this way he may get the much needed confession on tape. It looked better that way.

'He treats Abby like a sister and McGee like a younger brother he can tease and Ducky like the mad uncle in this family.

I don't get how an intelligent good looking man like Tony let an opportunity like the one in Rota go. And how could you, a so-called team leader and father figure let him do so? Explain that to me Agent Gibbs and maybe I can understand what is so special about this dysfunctional little family that Tony just can't seem to let go of.'

'This family may be dysfunctional but it's our dysfunctional family. We all stick together and have each other's back. I don't know about you, but where I come from family means a lot and it means sticking together no matter what.'

EJ rolled her eyes at the senior agent in the room. Gibbs decided to take the high road and ignore it.

'Why bring Jeanne into this? You wanted Tony so bad so why bring back a woman who he was madly in love with.'

EJ smirked 'You see Gibbs that's just it. Past tense; he _was_ in love with her. Jeanne knew just as much as I did that Ziva was a big part in Tony's life. She ruined my relationship with him. Hell I know more about Ziva that I do about Tony himself because that's all he could seem to talk about. Her! That Israeli wannabe American. Jeanne never wanted Tony after the DiNardo mask fell off, she just wanted revenge. And well I could help her get there.'

'What was in it for you?' Gibbs asked getting more and more inquisitive.

'What help from someone who hated Ziva just as much as I did? You gotta be kidding me Agent Gibbs I knew you were old but stupid? Tony still loves me. He just doesn't know it yet.'

'He loves you huh? Let me just tell you this, before I came in here I got a phone call, from Tony. He rang me to ask my permission for something.'

'Permission, for what?'

'To propose to Ziva once she woke.' He smiled.

**AN: ok guys so this is winding up that is unless I suddenly decide to twist it a little. Not so sure just yet. all ideas welcome.**

**Also wanted to apologise if some of the bits sound similar to other people's fics. Because they are written so well once I read them they tend to just stick in my head and I no longer know if it's from my own head or it's just stolen. So thanks for the brilliant stories for me to read and also apologises if I stole some ideas.**

**Thank you for the many reviews. **

**Ash xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: so I know how annoying it is waiting for someone to update, but I will eventually...lol. This one is mainly Jeanne. I actually liked her, until she ditched Tony so I am going to make her out as the not so bad character but as for EJ she can go to HELL. (not the actress the character )**

**Kayla Parker I like the idea of shooting EJ in the head. I don't really have a plan I'm just kind of taking it as it comes, so any ideas would be good. **

'You took an oath, as a doctor to do no harm. So how is it that you are able to do something like this? Explain this to me Jeanne.' His tactic of interrogation was different to the approach he took with EJ. He knew that he might get somewhere with Jeanne. He also knew that Jeanne was hurt and was highly sure of the fact that she loved Tony more than EJ does.

'Jeanne' he sat down. 'I know that you felt hurt from what Tony did, but it wasn't his fault. It was his job. You're hurting but that didn't mean you could kill all these people in cold blood.'

'I don't even know why I'm here interviewing you. I already know why you did it, and we have enough evidence to charge you and keep you both away for life, but I guess I just want to know who it was that started this. You Jeanne seemed so much different from your father. It doesn't seem like you were behind all this. Was it EJ?'

She hadn't said a word all since she was handcuffed.

'Special Agent Gibbs, I do not mean to insult you. My father was not a good man, and I know that what I have done is not much worse than his wrongdoings. But you have to understand, I loved Tony. I wanted to spend every day of the rest of my life with him, have little Dinardo children...DiNozzo children running around the house. But as much as I'd like to have thought he was mine, he never was.'

She bit her lip as she could feel the oncoming tears breaking out. Controlling her breathing as if it would stop the tears she carried on.

'He may have been there in his presence, but I know he loved Ziva. You know, he talked about you guys all the time. Never told me about NCIS or anything but you were his family, still are. I never wanted to hurt him. i '

'So kidnapping and killing Ziva wasn't going to hurt him?' he interrupted.

'I...bu...No. I know it would hurt him; maybe that's what I wanted. When Erica got in contact with a way to hurt Ziva I ... I wanted him to feel what I did. To feel loss. But I never wanted to actually cause any harm. '

Drops started forming in her eyes and tears came streaming down.

Gibbs handed her a tissue as he knew that she may have become an accomplice in many murders but she more innocent that EJ. God he wanted to kill her.

'You know Jeanne, EJ has ruined a lot. Ziva was just starting to get herself together after Somalia and he and Tony had begun to patch things up. All this...this kidnapping marlachy has put her right where she was after Somalia. You have to know how much that hurt Tony. He's going through it again. He nearly lost it when he found Ziva gone from his living room.' Looking at this helpless killer's face made Gibbs think she may need some sort of closure. 'When you left Jeanne, Tony became a mess. He blamed everything going wrong on himself. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. And at first you're right it was just a job, but gradually Jenny and Tony both became aware that it wasn't a job anymore. He cared for you. So much so that he blew his cover and months of hard-work to make sure that you were safe. He knew there was a chance of losing you when he told you but he figured that he owed you that much. Not because he lied to you about who he was, but because he loved you.

Ziva was there for him Jeanne. When you left and Tony wouldn't smile or laugh or make jokes Ziva was there to help him through it. She brought out that Dinozzo charm once more, only for you and EJ to take it away from him by hurting Ziva. '

Jeanne was in such a state that Gibbs decided this would be enough for one day. It seems someone else thought the same. His cell rang.

He left the door slightly ajar to check on Jeanne while he took the call.

'Gibbs...What! I don't care if she's the SECNAV's niece she does not get preferential treatment...She killed those men in cold blood and kidnapped and shot my Agent...If she gets off with this Vance, you'll have me to answer to.' With that he put the phone down and went back in to confirm details and gather more evidence against EJ. Not that any more was needed to keep her behind bars it's just that he didn't want to take any chances.

**AN: back to some much needed tiva next**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: this is a short chapter because i haven't updates in ages. The reason for that is because my laptop died on me then it decided to erase all my work, which i did finally retrieve but then my laptop charger died on me. Yeh its been hectic. But here you go

OOO

McGee looked into the room where Ziva was lying down still unconscious. His eyes filled with sorrow as he saw Tony beside her bed staring at her waiting with his eyes drooping with sleep. The Italian Agent hadn't slept in a week. Ever since Ziva had been kidnapped he had been blaming himself. He thought of the events that had led to this and the poor probationary Agent shook his head in disbelief.

Gibbs was in interrogation with EJ and Jeanne not together obviously Rule one *. None of the Agents were allowed to leave Ziva's side, not that any of them wanted to. He glanced behind him and saw Abby sleeping in the waiting room.

Everyone knew that all this was because of Tony. Well maybe not because of him but he was certainly the reason if that was any better. Even Jeanne came back just to revenge Tony. Somehow amongst all the sorrow he felt, he also felt jealous. To have three women fighting for you, what that must feel like.

He glanced behind him once more and saw the peaceful Goth. She slept like a baby. He turned to see the doomed couple in the ICU room.

God this was so messed up.

OOO

Abby was now awake and watching intently as Ziva woke up. She was standing just outside the room near the door knowing that it was wise to give Tony and Ziva some privacy. Well she could still watch and eavesdrop right?

Ziva's eyes opened with much difficulty since they had been closed for such a long time. The first person she saw was Tony and immediately she smiled. Granted it was weak and small, but it was sure as hell a smile.

It took a few moments for Tony to gather that she was awake. He had been staring at her for so long that he began to sleep with his eyes open. Once his brain kicked in and saw that she was now awake and alive, he smiled, ear to ear. Then let out a loud shriek

'She's awake!' leaving Ziva slightly confused and covering her ears. He leapt up to try and gets the attention of a nurse or doctor.

'Sorry Zi...' he kissed her forehead just as the nurse walked in.

'I thought all that racket was coming from you. ' She smiled and then proceeded to check her charts. She turned to Tony and was a bit hesitant.

'Well everything seems in order, we will keep you here for a few more hours, come evening we will be able to discharge you.'

OOO

The hours seemed like days. Both Tony and Ziva along with everyone from their team eagerly awaited the doctor's approval for discharge. Though they could if they wanted to leave and take Ziva with them, Gibbs wanted to make sure everything was ok before he did so. His day had been hectic as well. What with interviewing two murderers, one of whom he didn't think he'd ever see again after she broke Tony's heart. But now the old Marine (because there's no such thing as an ex-marine) was happy for his two agents. The two murderers were going to be transferred to a maximum security cell where no even the engineer/architect of the building could escape (yes that's a reference to Prison break).

Jethro Gibbs decided it was time the rest of the team went home and left Tony with Ziva. But not before he himself had a pep-talk with Tony. Ziva was after all almost like his daughter.

It didn't take long to get Tony on his own. Gibbs just sent his stare everyone's way and made it very clear that he needed a much needed talk with his agent.

'Dinozzo' he looked at the tired agent with stern eyes. Making it obvious that the talk was about to be serious. 'You asked her yet?'

'Err...No boss; I haven't had a chance to be alone with her yet. And I kinda want it to be perfect. Like a mix between Anastasia and Pretty Women you know when he talks about how well he's gonna treat her, but I don't want it to be too cheesy like in Moulin Rouge when he talks about love being the greatest thing, though I wouldn't mind the sex that comes after. I mean Ziva in a corset and...'

'All right Dinozzo I get the picture. Just be careful. She's been through a lot. And I know I don't need to be telling you this but she is like a daughter to me. You break her heart Dinozzo and I'll break your face. You got that?'

'Don't have to tell me twice boss.'

OOO

AN: yep the next chapter will have some much needed smut and i apologise for the wait. Any ideas on how he should propose? xxx


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Yeh I know I discharged Ziva early but I am an impatient person. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me through this, even though I'm really bad at updating regularly. I promise from now onwards I will be more regular (that is if my laptop doesn't break down )

Also I realise that DiNozzo is spelt DiNozzo and not DiNozzo, it's just that I am so eager to type and get this story written that I just seem to misspell it. Thanks for pointing it out and though I would like to say that I will in future spell it correctly I know that I would be making false promises. So I apologise if it bugs you.

Now on with the story.

Tony dropped his keys on the table as he entered his apartment. Ziva, who was holding onto his arm tried to move towards the sofa but Tony stopped her. She was too proud to accept a wheelchair but they both knew that she was still too weak. A couple of days of being unconscious and being fed food through tubes do that to people. It also made her really thirsty.

'Could you get me a drink of water please?' she asked as Tony set her down on the sofa like a fragile doll.

'Yeh. Sure. ' he went to the kitchen quietly. The car ride there had been very silent. After the talk with Gibbs, Tony was determined to take it slow. He didn't want Ziva to think that he was only proposing because she was about to die, even though that is partly the reason. He also didn't want Ziva to take a haste decision because of her near death experience, though he very much doubted that seeing as the Israeli had probably had more death experiences than death himself.

He turned with the glass to see Ziva approaching him, well trying to approach him. She took the glass of water and drank from it. All while staring into his eyes. Tony was fascinated by her gulping down water. It was almost turning him on. Ziva must have caught this.

She put the glass down and leant forward. Tiptoeing, she whispered in his ear

'Do you still want me Tony?' it was very seductive but Tony noticed the worry in her voice.

'Ziva I don't think there will ever be a time when I will not want you. You mean the world to me, and I would not...' he was cut off by her lips that pressed against his sending a wave of warmth down his body and hers.

She felt him shiver slightly and then relax. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss. His hands grabbed her hips and she groaned at the contact. The feeling he had when he realised she was gone all rushed back to him at once. He felt it rise in the pit of his stomach and then a few seconds later a tear trickled between their faces.

Ziva pulled apart.

'What Tony? Am I that bad a kisser?' she smiled

He didn't answer; he just pulled her back towards him and kissed her again. This time with more passion and more energy that sent the temperature in the room rising. Pulling apart again, this time for breath Tony grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her head.

Immediately she covered her stomach with her hands. Where a few seconds ago lust was seen on her face, now shame had taken over.

Tony lifted her chin up with his index finger and forced her to look him in the eye.

'I love you no matter what Ziva. I love every scar and every bruise' he paused and sighed 'and I love your boobs and your arse, Yeh I definitely love your arse. ' He gave her the DiNozzo smile and saw her face light up. Taking that as a green light to continue, he picked her up bridal style (which wasn't that difficult seeing as she was so light) and took her to the bedroom.

Laying her on the bed, he stared at the beauty he knew was his. Ziva propped herself up using her elbows and stared back at him. Tony took for his shirt and Ziva gasped a little. When she was held captive by EJ and Jeanne the thought of Tony was keeping her alive. When she was being hit, she thought of him. His smile, his eyes, how his chest felt when she touched him.

She wanted to feel him again. No she _needed_ to feel him again.

Tony caught onto her desire

AN: definite smut next and that's a promise I can keep. And just to say that there will be no random pregnancies in this fic because it annoys me how many people make ziva pregnant! Especially after the Somalia thing you'd think that maybe she really couldn't have kids, so I will most probably be playing that angle in this fic and if you want a pregnancy then maybe you should imagine it that way.


	18. Chapter 18

AN:

jessy ok maybe I should explain myself better. That little rant I had in the previous chapter was because most people think that the only way a relationship can progress is to get a character pregnant and it seems some also think that it's a way for them to sound more mature. Except I'm a little bored of it. Its the same. Tony and Ziva get together, get pregnant and get married. It's too fairytale and I understand for some that is alright but not for me. I wanted to write something real something that I reckon will be more in tune with the series, because I doubt that the makers of NCIS will make Tiva happen that way if at all. (hope that helps Jessy.)

Also I did assume that objects were put inside her as part of her torture which usually means that damage internally is more likely. I wouldn't say she was sterile, I'd say that maybe her womb was damaged too much for her to carry a child. Also just to put out there an STD (now called STI) such as Chlamydia can make women sterile and you wouldn't know it. I had to know this stuff when I was part of sexual health project.

Right Rant over and unless anyone wants to argue back I don't think I'll be ranting again anytime soon. Atleast not on this fic.

Oh and also I started fasting last week, (it's the month of Ramadan) which means that either I will update loads because I'm not sleeping or that I will not update in a long time because I am so tired. I know that I am not a quick updater and I do apologise for that.

She wanted to feel him again. No she _needed_ to feel him again.

Tony caught onto her desire

He crawled onto the bed and watched as her eyes darkened in anticipation. The kiss was intense as both of the agents tried to make up for lost time. That one kiss expressed their need for each other and both wanted more.

Tony's hand climbed up Ziva's torso and cupped one of her breasts. Ziva's breath hitched and then she kissed harder. Sucking and biting and breathing heavily.

The sounds they were making were enough to turn anyone on.

As the sudden heat swept across them, they both realised that they had far too many clothes on.

Tony broke apart the kiss and looked at her before descending down her body. Using his teeth he undid the button on her cargo pants. She hadn't worn them in a while but Abby had brought them to the hospital for her. Tony was secretly glad she did, he missed his Ziva wearing those tight cargo pants. But right now he wanted to get rid of them.

He kissed the top of her stomach before pulling the offending pants off. He then did something really unexpected. He grazed his finger slowly over the stitched wounds. They were healing slightly, not soon enough according to Ziva. As his fingers grazed her skin, Ziva stiffened. She then continued onto relax as he kissed each scar, and kissed his way onto her underwear before pulling that off and breathing in her scent.

He had missed that. The smell of Ziva. The sight was making him painfully hard but he ignored that. Tonight was about making sure he made Ziva feel beyond satisfied.

His fingers worked their way inside her making her gasp and gerk her hips higher. DiNozzo smirked at the want displayed by her.

Enough. She thought.

'Tony' she pleaded.

But he didn't listen,

'Tony' this time it sounded like a threat.

He knew a way to silence her. His tongue flicked out against her core. Sucking on her swollen nub he heard her moan loudly. He lightly chuckled against her making new sensations for Ziva to enjoy.

His tongue entered her, in and out, in and out his teeth nibbled at her nub leaving her clenching her teeth and pushing his head further into her. Tony could not be happier. He knew she was close. Using his fingers along with his mouth he brought her to her peak before pulling back just before she reached it.

Ziva's eyes shot open and her face showed frustration and anger.

'Why did you stop?'

'Doctor said no strenuous activity remember...' he smirked.

'Anthony DiNozzo Jr you better finish what you started or I'll make sure you will never be able... '

She stopped mid sentence as Tony went down and truly finished what he had started. It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, screaming his name in between breaths. Tony kept working at her until she rode it out.

It took a couple of moments for her to get her breath back and she kissed him passionately tasting herself on him.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms satisfied even though Tony was still hard.

OOO

'_Oh God Zi...' she flipped her long tresses out of the way and looked at him, his cock in her mouth. The sight was unbelieble..._

Tony moaned loudly and then opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream. He big brown eyes were staring up at him as he did his best not to blow his load right away. He wanted to savour the moment.

She licked the underside of his cock and squeezed his length making him moan. She knew he was holding back.

'Tony let go' she said flicking her thumb over his tip.

He did. He screamed out her name as he bucked into her mouth releasing his load inside her.

OOO

It took longer than usual to get ready for work. It seemed neither of them were in the mood but they didn't ignore the doctor's orders. They couldn't wait.

Reaching the bullpen, they were greeted by the members of the team. Gibbs holding two coffees in his hand handed one to Ziva, before pulling Tony to one side.

The rest of the team especially Abby hugged her. Abby didn;t seem to want to let go.

'Oh Ziva thank God you're ok. I told Bert that you would be and here you are... oh'

Gibbs and Tony left the bullpen and entered the Elevator.

As soon as he pulled the stop button Gibbs turned to face his senior field agent.

'You asked her yet?'

Tony was taken aback by this question. He thought that would be the last thing he would get asked.

'er...not yet Boss. Planning on doing it later today, but don't say anything. Don't wanna ruin the surprise or anything yanoo.'

'You best not screw it up DiNozzo, for both your sakes.'

The elevator restarted and they joined the rest of the team in a small celebration.

OOO 

No case meant the team just sat working cold cases. Ziva was pleased, it meant that she wouldn't be in the office on her own. She had only been cleared for desk duty.

Tony on the other hand wasn't concentrating on anything but this heavy weight in his inside jacket pocket. He looked at Ziva and once catching her eye he got up and walked towards the men's room.

Ziva followed like usual. As she opened the door she saw Tony at the sink staring down.

'Tony, what's wrong?'

He smirked inside knowing his plan worked.

He grabbed her hands and spun her around. He then knelt on the floor and took the velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it.

'Ziva David, since I set eyes on you, I loved you. I'd be lying if I said that it will always be easy for us, because with both our histories especially mine I know it will be difficult. But I can promise you that I will always try. And just so you know I'm not doing this because of what has just happened, well actually I am but not for the reasons you think. This past few weeks reminded me how much I only want to be with you. Nothing will change that. Even when your old and wrinkly...not that you'll get old and wrinkly just...i love you Ziva and I want to be with you always. I want to sit next to you watching movies, I want to wake up holding you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you around me. I want to go to sleep listening to you misquote American phrases. I need you in my life Ziva. I need you.'

Ziva was listening to everything. She was staring at tony who had stopped talking. She looked down at the ring in the velvet box and her eyes softened. She didn't want to disappoint.

He then just stood there expectantly until he realised something.

She didn't want to rush and make a decision. She wanted to do the right thing. She wanted to do what her heart wanted.

'Shit I never actually asked you. Will you, Ziva David do me the honours of marrying me?'

**AN: well? Should she?**


	19. Chapter 19

'Shit I never actually asked you. Will you, Ziva David do me the honours of marrying me?'

**AN: so I'm not in a good mood at all today. A good friend has disappeared into thin air, like seriously I have no idea where he is, neither does anyone else I know and I'm worried and slightly depressed. so thats the reason I haven't been writing and probably why this chapter will be really bad.**

Ziva David looked at her partner. She really looked at him. She thought about everything that had happened, Jeanne, EJ, the stabbings, the memories from Somalia came back.

She gave up, she truly had given up and did not think there was a way to save her, and yet Tony came from nowhere and did exactly that. He saved her every time, from Rivkin, from Somalia, from Jeanne and EJ, and from herself. But did she actually want to spend the rest of her life with him.

Did she want to be reminded of who she was, of who she had become.

As Ziva David looked at her partner she thought. And her partner looked back.

'Well Ziva?' Tony asked expectantly.

She turned her head away before answering.

'Tony, I need some time to think. I hope that's ok.'

'Yeh, sure it is, Ziva take all the time you need.' He handed her the box with the ring. 'Just put the ring on if you decide that you want me.' he sounded a little hurt. Of course he was. She needed time to think about whether or not she wanted to spend her life with him! She hesitated.

Tony smiled like her not making a decision didn't affect him at all.

He turned on his heels and left for the bullpen leaving Ziva staring at her own reflection holding the small velvet box.

OOO  
>Thankfully for the team (and unfortunate for poor gunnery sergeant Rutt) a dead body was found greatly disfigured, faced down in a lake. It seemed to keep everyone's minds occupied. Even that of Tony's and Ziva's. The shock of the sight stunned everyone, well everyone but Gibbs. As usual Gibbs seemed unaffected by the crime scene. He began to order everyone. The sooner the job was the done the sooner they could get out of here. But it seemed that everyone was phased out. No-one heard a thing he said.<p>

'McGee, DiNozzo, David, pay attention.' He gathered them round pulling each one of them out from the scene in front of them. 'DiNozzo sketch, David bag and tag and McGee...' the silver haired man took one look at McGee and decided that he should be as far away from the scene as possible, 'Find out who he is and talk to the kids who found him.'

He turned to Ducky 'Hey Duck, he got a T.O.D?'

'Ah well Jethro my boy, Mr Palmer here is trying and frankly failing to find a time of death without spilling his guts everywhere. It reminds me of when I was a young lad, which may shock you wasn't all that long ago,' he paused when he saw that Gibbs was in no mood today to talk about the distant past but very much interested in what happened in the present and the not so long ago.

'I'll take over now Mr Palmer.' The ME began to probe and find a temperature.

OOO

'Sergeant Rutt, 46 year old man with two kids, divorced. Wife or rather ex-wife was supposed to be at a conference giving a speech about abortion rates in teenagers. Never showed. ' McGee told everyone as he pulled up a picture of the Sergeant's wife.

'Ah dead man's wife is hot. Why would our little Rutty divorce her eh...' Gibbs slapped him upside his head 'ah right boss shutting up.'

It was as Tony lifted his head that he saw her. EJ Barrett was walking out of Vance's office, well I say walking she was rather being dragged out with handcuffs by two security guards. The team just stared.

Tony turned to look at Ziva. He needed to know how she was. He felt his stomach drop. He couldn't find her. He sighed some relief not wanting Ziva to know that somehow EJ wasn't locked up. But fear quickly overtook him because she wasn't in his line of sight.

'I know DiNozzo, go find Ziva, I see what _she's_ doing here, and McGee find the damn wife. '

**AN: so I was supposed to end this fic within this chapter, seems like my muse wants something else. Just to say I don't plan, so all of this is spur of the moment. Which means that there will be loads of holes in this story, if you find them maybe you could just overlook them. **

**p.s. its been 10 years since something horrible happened and it changed the world. It changed my life and I wasn't even in the bloody country where it happened. No-one I knew was one of the 3,000 that died and I have never been to America let alone New-york, still it has changed the way people look at me. If you haven't guessed by know I'm talking about 9/11 and I'm a muslim. And its days like these that make me say that with shame. **

**RIP my thoughts go out to all those affected. Dead and alive. **


	20. Chapter 20

OOO

When you work in law enforcement things just seem to go wrong. The law takes over and even though you make a vow to find and catch criminals, you can't help but want to dish out some justice too. And I don't mean locking them up. Gibbs had already experienced what it was like to get his revenge, Salim, Hernandes the people that had hurt his family were now dead, an eye for an eye. Now he wanted to seriously harm the women being dragged down the steps.

He stopped in the way of the guards. One of them looked up at Vance who gave his nod of approval.

'EJ' Gibbs nodded towards her.

She spat back at him 'Gibbs. Surprised to see me?'

'Y_ou_ should be locked up.'

'The key word being _should_. '

'What are you doing here?' he asked her. 'What is she doing here?' he asked in Vance's direction.

'She ran when we tried to transfer her from our holding cell to the states. Seems her uncle decided she should get punished for what she did. He turned her in.' Vance explained. 'Take her away boys' he ordered before retreating back to his office.

OOO

Tony was still looking for Ziva. He had looked in all the places he could think of. The women's bathroom, MTAC, the coffee room, the elevator, Abby's lab, Ducky's basement, he even looked in the men's room hoping he would find her there, anywhere.

He was making his way up from the Ducky's basement and the lift seemed to be jammed. 'Damn Gibbs and his conference calls' he took the stairs instead.

He climbed and thought that he should really join the gym and get fitter, even McMuscle had joined and had seen some good results. He reached his floor and saw Ziva huddled in the corner clutching her stomach.

She was crying.

OOO

Gibbs turned and walked with the guards to the lift. EJ wasn't handcuffed yet, and Gibbs wanted to know why.

'Handcuffs' he said to the guard on his right hoping that the 6ft man would understand. 'yeh right. I'll just put them on her now.'

OOO

'It hurts' she wailed.

Tony knew it must really have hurt, seeing as Ziva was not one to cry and wail over nothing. He looked at where she was clutching and pulled her shirt up higher to see the damage.

One of her stitches had come off. The wound was bleeding.

'What did you do?' he asked.

'I don't know. I just don't know. One minute I was fine and the next I was in pain. Tony, it really hurts.'

'Come on Zi let's get you to Ducky.' He took hold of her from one side so that she would be able to support herself on him as they both climbed down the stairs.

OOO

The lift opened as the guard was fumbling around for his handcuffs. Gibbs was in the right mind to hand over his own handcuffs and fire him, not that he had the authority to. But he just left it and let the 6ft bonehead do his job.

They were stepping in the lift as Gibbs turned away. It was then that EJ saw the opportunity and took advantage. She grabbed the guard's gun and ran for it.

OOO

Ziva and tony had stopped on the stairs for a breather. Ziva was still in pain and Tony decided that it was best for her to take things slowly. He didn't want to tell her EJ was here, it might just make her pain worse. So he didn't.

OOO

She ran through the doors and down the stairs. Gun in hand, she saw the two people she wanted to hurt. Tony and his bitch.

_Well they're going to lock me up anyway, may as well be for something worthwhile. _She took the gun and aimed it at Tony.

'Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, are you and your bitch having a private chat or are you just tired from being so unfit?' she sneered.

She pulled the trigger just as they turned around.

OOO

Everyone from the bullpen who had witnessed what had happened was now on their feet. Half were on the phone making sure all exits were sealed and the other half were making their way to the stairs with their guns in hand, Gibbs being the one they followed.

His gun pointed forward and his men following behind to support him, Gibbs opened the doors to the stairwell where EJ had ran to.

The scene Gibbs saw infront of him triggered natural reflexes. He immediately shot the women that seemed to be a threat to his family.

The bullet reached EJ the same time the bullet from EJ's gun left its barrel. Gibbs was to late, the damage had been done already

**AN: I'm thinking one more chapter on this and then that's the end. Who gets shot. Who do you guys love more Tony or Ziva. Someone has to get shot you decide. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: thankyou for all the nice review for the chapter before last. I know I shouldn't be ashamed, but sometimes you can't help how you feel. **

**Anyway on a lighter note, this chapter will be much happier because I found my lost friend. Turns out he wasn't lost, or hadn't disappeared, technology is just shit! (sorry mcgee but its true)**

Ambulances can be loud. Actually they have to be loud. It's kind of their purpose, be loud and get people out the way so you can actually save people. Three ambulances means 3 injured people. But it can also mean 3 potential deaths.

The waiting room was crowded as everyone from NCIS who had witnessed the incident had come to see the turn out. Vance tried his best to send some of the agents home but it seemed that they loved Tony and Ziva so much they wanted to be there to support them.

Gibbs looked into the room where Tony was being operated on

A doctor came out of the OR to inform the 'family members' of the situation.

'We are doing our best to remove the bullet with minimum damage but the bullet ha grazed his lung and with his history of lung problems some complication are arising. I understand this is a tough time for you, but you may need to be prepared for the worst.' She didn't wait for an answer because she hated this part. She knew if she stayed any longer some sort of abuse would be thrown her way.

She dialled a number on her phone and walked towards her office.

'Hi is this Dr Owens...' Ziva snatched the phone from her ear and pressed the end button.

'Don't you dare tell me to expect the worst? He will get through this you know why? Because we need him. I need him. Now you will get back in there and you will explain to the other doctors that my Tony cannot die on that table. If he dies, I will personally make sure that...' she was cut off by the doctor pulling the Israeli towards her for a hug.

'I am getting another doctor on the case. He's much more experienced in the area of lungs than I am. I promise you we will try every option before we give up.'

OOO

15 hours, a dozen coffees and 5 uneaten sandwiches later, the woman doctor from before came out of the OR. She removed her mask and smiled.

Everyone in the waiting room, well everyone left which consisted of Ziva, Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Vance stood up and had the same questioning look on their face.

'The worst is over. But the next few hours are critical. We are moving him to another room where you will be able to see him. but only one at a time.'

She left the waiting room with a smile on her face. Another day, another patient saved.

OOO

A now conscious Tony woke in pain. He looked around him and saw that it was very bright. Was he in heaven?

'Tony, I'm Doctor Shepherd.' Nope this was a hospital.

'you gave us quite a scare. I'll just go and get your wife.' _My wife? Shit I must be in heaven. Unless I got married in Vegas and didn't remember. _

Ziva practically ran in.

'Tony,' she stood by his bed contemplating whether or not to hug him. She turned to the doctor who nodded her approval.

'The Doc called you my wife. Why would she do that?' Tony asked after the doctor had left the room probably to save another patient.

Ziva lifted her left hand and pointed to the ring. 'I think she just assumed that we were married. Tony. I do.'

AN: there we have it. I have to admit I did not think my first story would bring about 90 odd reviews, but then again I didn't think my first story would be more than 3 chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted etc, it means a lot to know people are enjoying what I write.

Now I need to start writing and concentrating on the other stories, give them a read xx


End file.
